


Знойные асы

by LaFer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Aviation, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFer/pseuds/LaFer
Summary: AU. «Соколы» — одна из лучших эскадрилий ВВС, бывалые пилоты и просто люди с холодной головой и горячим сердцем. Любовь к полётам, тренировки и учения, шутки и проблемы в составе в один день, дружба и влечение к женщине, которая стремится обставить тебя на высотах — эти асы воистину бравые ребята!
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, CaptainSwan
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ruso





	Знойные асы

**Author's Note:**

> Пришёл, увидел, написал.
> 
> Ранее публиковалось на сайте ficbook.net.

— Раз, два, три, четыре! Ещё!.. Раз, два, три, четыре! Живей, небось не на королевских бальных танцах отрываетесь!   
Властный голос инструктора Миллс был слышен за пределами тренировочного поля и даже проникал в приоткрытое окно кабинета полковника Спенсера. Читавший солидный фолиант документации, скреплённый белой пластиковой пружиной, полковник лишь слегка поправил очки и продолжил изучать бумажный материал, совершенно не обращая внимания на солнечный луч, скользивший по тонким чертам снобического лица. Впрочем, реактивные двигатели шумят на взлёте гораздо сильнее, но уже давно к этому шуму привыкли те, в чьих сердцах горит форсажный огонь.   
Инструктор Миллс не относилась к этой достопочтенной и несколько буйной публике, её не звал за собой ветер и совсем не зажигал азарт воздушного боя, но огня в ней, пожалуй, было предостаточно. Тренер по физической подготовке бойцов обладала всеми необходимыми административными качествами и весомым процентом некоторого своеволия, помноженным на хорошее воспитание и здравый смысл. Свои обязанности она исполняла безукоризненно и в то же время с вдохновением, которое поражало новичков и вызывало невольную улыбку у опытных лётчиков. Во всяком случае, необходимую программу подготовки у инструктора Миллс выполняли _все_ , вне зависимости от пола, расы, своих убеждений и степени крепатуры в спинных и икроножных мышцах. Она никогда не повышала голоса, но не стоило смотреть в её карие глаза, когда её убийственно спокойный голос выносил колкий вердикт об умственных способностях того или иного зазевавшегося курсанта. Пораскинув мозгами, провинившийся невольно убеждался в её правоте, потому что она никогда не ошибалась, точно определяя причину промашки или раздора в группе. В то же время она никого и никогда не оскорбляла — не позволяло воспитание и характер. Подтянутая брюнетка с поистине королевской осанкой, со стрижкой под каре и чувственными губами, она оставалась столь же загадочной личностью, сколь была, чего уж там скрывать, эффектной женщиной. Никто не знал о ней большего, кроме, пожалуй, полковника Спенсера и ещё двух-трёх человек. На вид ей можно было равно дать и двадцать восемь, и тридцать пять. За видимую неприступность, звучное имя и манеры весь персонал базы называл её Королевой.  
Она мотнула головой, отгоняя назад упавшую на лоб короткую чёлку, и перестроила курсантскую группу, краем глаза заметив того, чьё присутствие сейчас было вот уж совсем неуместно. Сержант Робин Гилберт пересекал тренировочное поле, неся амуницию с полным снаряжением. Слегка поджав губы, инструктор начала энергичней выкрикивать ритмичные команды, идя вдоль отжимающейся шеренги. Многие уже вспотели, но, как говорила сама мисс Миллс, это ещё даже не разминка. Гилберт приближался, и тренер закусила губу, стараясь не обращать на мужчину внимания. Получалось не слишком. Гилберт был её основной проблемой последние два месяца. И не то чтобы он был кем-то особенным или обладал шармом дерзкого лейтенанта Джонса, но в его присутствии она почему-то неизменно начинала волноваться и чувствовать себя уязвимой. Ситуация осложнялась тем, что галантный Гилберт никогда не упускал возможности поболтать с ней, помочь по мелочи и явно относился к ней иначе, чем другие.  
Между ними оставалось всего несколько шагов, когда один парнишка грубо толкнул другого.  
— Смотри, что делаешь, недоносок!  
Второй курсант не остался в долгу, нехило врезав первому в челюсть — к счастью, первый успел уклониться, поэтому удар пришёлся в плечо.  
— Не лезь на рожон, хорёк!  
На земле мгновенно завязалась драка; остальные новички бодро повскакивали на ноги, предусмотрительно отходя подальше. Миллс хотела рявкнуть на драчунов, но сержант среагировал быстрее — бросив амуницию, он подскочил к дуэлянтам, разняв их в два счёта с помощью сильных рук и пары ощутимых тумаков.  
— Успокоились? — спросил он ровным тоном у нахохлившихся, словно петухи, парней.  
Те только угрюмо кивнули.  
— Не слышу, — спокойно возразил Робин.  
— Да, сэр!  
— Прекрасно. Продолжайте тренировку. Извините за беспокойство, мисс Миллс.  
Пока подгоняемые её командой новички перестраивались, сержант собрал с земли амуницию и подошёл к женщине.  
— Я немного занята, мистер Гилберт, мне не до разговоров, — она старательно не смотрела не него, мысленно прогоняя про себя дыхательную гимнастику.  
— Всего лишь хотел помочь вам и пожелать доброго утра, — невозмутимо ответил Робин.  
Он смотрел на стоящую рядом с ним женщину в чёрной майке и камуфляжных брюках. Его взгляд прошёлся по её профилю, на секунду задержался на алых губах и скользнул ниже. Робин умел не показывать виду и старался думать об этом поменьше, но его просто как мужчину слишком привлекала очаровательная инструктор Миллс. Он догадывался, что в глубине её души прячется настоящий огонь страсти, умело скрываемый за внешней маской ироничного тренера. Будь его воля, он заключил бы её в объятия и поцеловал, но сейчас он держал дистанцию, являя собой саму флегматичность. Бог знает, чего ему стоило это напускное спокойствие. Пора заканчивать с вечерне-ночными мечтаниями — ничем хорошим подобное самокопание не закончится, а портить отношения с коллегой он не намерен.  
— Вам что-то нужно? — спросила Миллс с лёгким раздражением, сложив руки на груди.  
Всё-таки взглянула на него. У сержанта Гилберта было усатое лицо и серые глаза — ничего примечательного, но ведь, чёрт возьми, что-то в нём было. Что-то в этом простом с виду человеке, который ни разу не поддался на её резкие замечания и просто делал своё дело.  
— Что ж, не буду мешать вам, мисс Миллс. Удачи с новичками, — обойдя её, Робин с амуницией на плече направился к ближайшему ангару, который выполнял роль склада.  
Она некоторое время смотрела ему вслед, затем, отогнав ненужные мысли, принялась за салаг с утроенной силой.

*******

Авиабаза гудела с самого утра, словно улей. Взбудораженные предстоящими учениями военные сновали по взлётной полосе, техники полной командой проводили генеральную проверку самолётов, замену деталей двигателей и тестирование бортовых систем; неподалёку раскладывалось и ревизировалось новое оснащение, внутри производилась уборка жилых комнат. Через две недели были назначены масштабные армейские учения, поэтому «Соколам» предстояла напряжённая подготовка, прежде чем прибыть на один из авианосцев в Тихом океане для базировки.  
В столовой рядовой первого класса Уилл Скарлет, удобно расположившись у окна, перебрасывал из ладони в ладонь монетку, демонстрируя ловкость рук. «Соколы» оккупировали сразу несколько столов, разбившись на группы, и то тут, то там раздавался дружный взрыв хохота, вызывавший недовольство на лице поварихи Лукас. Найдя стол посвободнее, Эмма подсела к трём подругам, которые ещё никогда не выглядели бодрее, чем сейчас.  
— …не думаю, что это будет уместно — разве что туда встроить наушники! — со смехом закончила миниатюрная Трия Белл, накручивая на палец одну из своих многочисленных коротких светлых кудряшек.  
— Да, чтобы слушать, как твой сосед по правому борту поёт заунывный спиричуэл, — не осталась в долгу Руби Лукас, чья панковатая чёрная стрижка с ярко-алыми прядями неизменно привлекала внимание.  
— Обсуждение модных новинок? — непринуждённо поинтересовалась Эмма, придвигая к себе порцию и отвечая на приветствия девушек.  
— План по модернизации лётного шлема, — тут не преминула посвятить её в перипетии спора Трия. — Ни один кутюрье не додумался, включая братьев Монгольфье!  
— Причём здесь Монгольфье? — не поняла практичная Мулан Чанг, взяв из десертной корзины энергетический батончик.  
— Просто к слову. У них вообще шлемов не было, — ничуть не смутилась Трия.  
— Что ж, вспомните об этом, когда случайная реактивная струя сдует с вас шляпки, — подколола их Эмма, вызвав всеобщий смех.  
Для эскадрильи четыре женщины-пилота — это немало. Две блондинки и две брюнетки, каждая со своим характером. Невысокая смешливая Трия с кукольным личиком, в чьей милой головке просто кипели инициативные идеи, но которая ничуть не отставала от бывалых мужиков; немного экстравагантная Руби, получавшая едва ли не больше предупреждений, чем парни; здравомыслящая и логичная Мулан, обещавшая стать образцовым офицером — и Эмма, одна из лучших пилотов, невольный лидер их женской компании, привыкшая к борьбе с проблемами, независимости и самостоятельности решений. В ней было что-то бойцовское. Казалось, что по-другому уорент-офицер Эмма Свон просто не умеет — стройная фигура в прекрасной физической форме, светлые волосы, забранные сзади в хвост, изящная шея, выраженные скулы и проницательный прищур глаз придавали ей сходство со скандинавской воительницей или королевой амазонок. Преданная цели во время исполнения обязанностей и шестым чувством отличавшая любую ложь в разговоре, Эмма желала знать ситуацию от начала и до конца, держа всё под контролем. Окружающие были для неё не более, чем товарищами и сослуживцами. Свои мысли и чувства она обычно не показывала, предпочитая разговорам дело; впрочем, коллеги и не стремились лезть ей в душу. Во всяком случае, почти все… кроме кое-кого, чей взгляд смело смотрел на неё из мужской компании через стол.  
Рядом неожиданно плюхнулись братья Диллинджеры — близнецы Филипп и Томас. Мулан заметила, что в столовой кого-то не хватает.  
— Разве не слышали? Августа с Эриком с утра рвёт в сортире — то ли инфекцию подхватили, то ли вчера в баре пересидели, а Грэма внезапно вызвали в кабинет Спенсера. Эх, чувствую, Охотнику с нами осталось недолго, — не замедлил просветить девушек Филипп, выпивая полстакана кофе одним глотком. Лётчики предпочитали обращаться друг к другу по фамилиям или позывным, а в этот день не поддаться предстартовому азарту было невозможно.  
— А по какому поводу? — поинтересовалась Руби.  
— Я почём знаю! — Филипп щедро посыпал свою порцию перцем.  
— Кажется, у Грэма что-то случилось, — подхватил эстафету Томас. — Я его мельком видел час назад — он был очень подавлен.  
— Он не сможет принять участие в учениях? — спокойно спросила Эмма.  
— Думаю, нет. И если для него полковник найдёт уважительную причину, то для этих двоих — вряд ли…  
— Сперва пусть пройдут Вэйла, в медицинских вопросах даже Спенсер ему не указ, — заметила Мулан.  
— Что ж, соперников на сегодняшнюю дискотеку стало меньше! — задорно воскликнула Трия.  
— Шоревновашца ш бабой — ноншенс! — невинно заявил Филипп с набитым ртом.  
— Похоже, ваши нервы выходят из-под контроля. Хоппер не допустил бы вас к вылету, — улыбаясь, констатировала Эмма, пока остальные давились смешками.  
— Кто этого сверчка будет спрашивать! — развеселился Томас, дав брату под столом незаметного пинка.  
…Уже выходя из столовой, Руби помахала рукой миссис Лукас за стойкой раздачи. Причина была проста — Зандра Лукас приходилась ей родной бабушкой. Поначалу шокированная выходкой своевольной внучки, внезапно пожелавшей заняться совсем не женской профессией и с юности увлечённой техникой, миссис Лукас авторитетно заявила, что, по крайней мере, не оставит Руби без присмотра. Когда на авиабазе срочно понадобился новый повар, Зандра, специально переехавшая поближе к внучке в городок за её стенами, сделала всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы получить это место. Впрочем, с тех пор жалобы на качество и вкус еды прекратились — готовила миссис Лукас и вправду отменно, быстро построив трёх помощниц на кухне, как командир строит свой отряд.  
…В выходном помещении, где пилоты облачались в лётные комбинезоны и брали своё снаряжение, царила не менее оживлённая атмосфера. Сводка метеорологов из диспетчерской башни предвещала безоблачный, но жаркий день. Всем хотелось встряхнуться и наконец почувствовать под руками штурвал, хотя ручку управления истребителя сложно было назвать штурвалом. Говорили, что к ним присоединятся новички.  
— Эти цыплята? — фыркнул коренастый Лерой Лоу, похожий в своём комбинезоне на гнома. То же самое можно было сказать и о его диковатой внешности, не лишённой, впрочем, некоего грубого очарования.  
— Они сегодня не летают, — возразил Филипп, застёгиваясь до самого горла. — Мисс Миллс взялась за них всерьёз.  
— Пф-ф, попробовали бы не взяться. Не спать! — пихнул Лерой под бок зевающего и не до конца проснувшегося Уолтера Галча. Тот вечно ухитрялся медитировать буквально на ходу, спускаясь из высоких материй только перед ликом приборной панели.  
Эмма отошла в угол, чтобы не мешать остальным, уже мысленно прокручивая в голове взлёт и первый манёвр. Остальные девушки рассеялись среди мужчин, занятые каждая своим снаряжением.  
Она сообразила, что не одна, только тогда, когда тёплая мужская рука галантно подала ей шлем, не преминув неторопливо погладить женские пальцы. Эмма резко отдёрнула ладонь и выпрямилась, разминая плечи, прежде чем встретиться взглядом с голубыми, как незабудки, и слишком наглыми глазами лейтенанта Джонса.  
— Мне кажется, тебе нужна помощь, лапочка, — как ни в чём ни бывало заявил он.  
— Не нужна, спасибо, — отрезала Эмма, поправляя комбинезон. «Спасибо» относилось к шлему — о вежливости она старалась не забывать, хотя рядом с ним здраво мыслить каждый раз становилось трудно.  
— Неприступна, как всегда, — прошептал он, слегка улыбнувшись.  
— Что? — не расслышала она.  
Улыбка Джонса моментально превратилась в ухмылку — яркую и вызывающую.  
— Прекрасно выглядишь, лапочка.  
— Заткнись, Джонс, — взяв под мышку лётный шлем, Эмма направилась вслед за остальными к выходу.  
— Свон, я, между прочим, тебе комплимент сделал, — не сдался лейтенант, идя вслед за ней.  
Он никогда не сдавался — ни в воздухе, ни на земле, потому что, как ни крути, был одним из лучших пилотов и бесстрашным человеком. С самого своего появления на авиабазе он не упускал случая подойти к Эмме с провокационным замечанием или двусмысленной репликой. Возможно, всё дело было в том, что Киллиан Джонс когда-то был мальчишкой, с которым она была знакома, но теперь это был молодой мужчина в самом расцвете сил и с повадками заядлого ловеласа. Их неожиданная встреча в одной и той же профессии не добавляла ему положительной характеристики в её глазах. Наверняка у него толпы девушек, подумала Свон, хотя перед вылетом эта мысль явно была лишней. Каждый раз он доставал её. И каждый раз вопрос, почему он это делает, оставался без ответа.  
Они вышли на освещённый солнцем бетон рулёжки, и Киллиан взял её за руку. Эмма дёрнулась, развернувшись к нему лицом — её глаза выражали недовольство.  
— Какое слово из «пошёл в задницу» ты не усвоил, Джонс?  
— Это грубо, милая. Подумай, неужели ты и вправду хочешь послать меня, как ты выразилась, в задницу? Не заскучаешь?  
— Что тебе от меня нужно?  
 _«Ты, конечно»._  
Эту мысль он старательно прятал в глубине души, до сих пор пытаясь воспринимать весь этот колючий флирт только как слишком сильное влечение к ней. В половине случаев она тут же выстраивала шипастую защиту, но могла вдруг и начать флиртовать в ответ. Чёрт побери, он хотел эту женщину, благополучно провтыкав момент, когда запал на неё. Хотя, наверное, этот момент наступил ещё тогда, когда он впервые увидел её на поле среди других.  
— Хочу убедиться, что твои нежные ручки крепко сжимают штурвал.  
В устах другого человека это прозвучало бы несусветной глупостью, но Джонс умудрился вложить в простые слова пошловатый смысл.  
— Достаточно крепко. Убедился? Вперёд в кокпит, чтобы я тебя не видела, — холодно отчеканила Эмма, успешно держа лицо. Она пыталась отвадить его грубостью, что, мягко говоря, удавалось не слишком. Честно говоря, он ей безумно нравился, но нельзя ему показывать, насколько он на неё действует, лишая психологической защиты и тонко играя на её реакции.  
Киллиан не ответил, продолжая улыбаться и глядя на неё с хитрым прищуром.  
Он был красив. Лицо с правильными чертами и тёмной щетиной, дерзкий взгляд, в котором, тем не менее, читалась готовность к риску и зов неба (даже цвет глаз соответствовал), короткая густая чёрная шевелюра с небрежной и асимметричной чёлкой — вот основные черты, за которые неизменно цеплялся любой женский взгляд, прежде чем оценить всю стать обаятельного лётчика в целом. Освещённый ярким утренним солнцем, которое уже начинало припекать, Джонс даже в лётном комбинезоне производил впечатление. На Эмму подобные парни обычно не действовали, но именно в этом, как назло, было что-то большее, чем просто внешность. Назойливый лейтенант излучал горячую харизму и непомерную самоуверенность, но дураком точно не был.  
— Я поспорил, лапочка, — наконец продолжил он, снизив тон голоса и слегка наклонившись к её лицу. Эмма удивилась, борясь с желанием отшатнуться. — На то, что я обойду тебя при посадке.  
— Вот как? С кем же, интересно?  
— Какая разница? Главное, что я выиграю… всё будет по-честному.  
— Серьёзно? — подняла брови она. — Ты так уверен в себе?  
— Я чертовски хороший пилот, — самодовольно заявил Джонс.  
Что ж, если он так хочет проверить свои силы в соперничестве, он это получит.  
— Прекрасно, — Эмма непринуждённо улыбнулась, понимая, что пора заканчивать этот бессмысленный диалог. — Смотри не потеряй из виду киль моего истребителя.  
— Это _ты_ не потеряй, — вновь ухмыльнулся он.  
Резко выдернув руку из его захвата, она направилась к своему самолёту, спиной чувствуя его взгляд.  
— Кстати, Свон, я ведь могу воспользоваться твоим советом насчёт задницы, — донеслась ей в спину очередная фривольность.  
Эмма не обернулась. Она даже не ускорила шаг, поздравляя себя с наработанной в армии выдержкой, но спросила себя, как долго это будет продолжаться. Иногда после таких вот его чёртовых комментариев у неё появлялась шалая мысль заехать ему в челюсть или как-то посмеяться над ним. Они должны делом заниматься, а вместо этого разговоры постоянно превращаются в заигрывание. Этот их раунд закончился вничью, но Эмму не оставляло чувство, что он явно чего-то добивается.  
Окинув взглядом сослуживцев, она ловко взобралась в кабину истребителя. Это была крепкая воздушная машина, лёгкий многофункциональный F-16 Falcon с модификацией Block 52+ и с максимальной скоростью до 2160 км в час на высоте около двенадцати тысяч. Правда, сегодня учебных боев не будет — учения с полным подкрыльным вооружением начнутся лишь завтра, а сегодня они отработают основную тактику на разных высотах. Пристёгиваясь, Эмма невольно подумала о том, что в словах Киллиана Джонса есть доля правды. Он действительно чертовски хороший пилот, с которого можно брать пример и на которого ориентировалась половина авиаторов-рекрутов, даже с учётом его самопохвальбы. Сама она была одной из двух-трёх «соколов», кто ладил с самолётом на том же уровне, что и он.  
А если углубиться ещё дальше, то нельзя отрицать, что она немного… влюблена в него.  
Совсем чуть-чуть.

*******

— Погода ясная, ветер слабый. Взлёт разрешаю! — раздался в наушниках голос диспетчера.  
Двигатель, переведённый на взлётный режим, уже ревел на полную мощность, заставляя дрожать корпус «Фалкона». Шумело даже в наушниках. Истребители расположились по две для парного взлёта с одной полосы, достаточно широкой для подобного манёвра. Таков был приказ полковника Спенсера, который сейчас торчал в башне над душой у диспетчера.  
Установив закрылки и предкрылки, Киллиан закрепил кислородную маску, опустил солнцезащитный визор и посмотрел на соседа слева. Из-за шлема невозможно было разглядеть, кто это, но он прекрасно это знал и так. Интересно, полностью ли она прячет волосы под шлем? И почему она сегодня восприняла его в штыки? Он ведь ничего не сделал, только погладил её по руке. Ну, а то, что он её поддразнивает — так это в порядке вещей. Каждый раз он провоцировал и проверял её реакцию — она была просто ходячим спектром эмоций. Так он проявлял свой интерес, потому что хотел узнать её поближе. Кожа у неё для бывалого офицера слишком нежная…  
Металлический голос полковника прервал неуместные мечтания, отбросив эмоции Джонса к другой страсти — полётам.  
— Итак, ребята, сегодня у вас ещё будут каникулы! Вы знаете, что делать! Начинайте!  
«Ну что, станцуем?» — подумал Киллиан, отпуская тормоза и начиная разбег. Одновременно с ним с места тронулся и «Фалкон» Эммы.  
Он не отрывал взгляда от показателя скорости, ожидая нужного момента. Юркая машина разогналась за двенадцать секунд, и лейтенант потянул ручку управления на себя. Его тут же привычно прижало к креслу, когда самолёт увеличил угол атаки, отрываясь от полосы. Ещё через пять секунд были убраны шасси.  
Киллиан уверенно продолжал набор высоты, краем глаза отмечая, что Эмма не отстаёт от него.  
— База, это Пират, взлёт подтверждаю!  
— База, это Спаситель, взлёт подтверждаю!  
Он невольно улыбнулся, услышав в эфире её ясный голос.  
Вторыми взлетели близнецы.  
— Это Принц, взлёт подтверждаю!  
— Это Пепел, взлёт подтверждаю!  
Дальше всё шло по накатанной.  
— Волк, взлёт подтверждаю!  
— Фея, взлёт подтверждаю!  
— Воин, взлёт подтверждаю!  
— Мендел, мать твою! Задери нос! — услышал Джонс в ушах рык полковника. Впрочем, это не помешало Менделу, взявшему себе кодовое имя «Агент», через минуту успешно подтвердить свой взлёт.  
— Разбойник, взлёт подтверждаю!  
— Валет, взлёт подтверждаю!  
— Ворчун, взлёт подтверждаю!  
— Соня, взлёт подтверждаю!  
Достигнув оптимальной высоты, Киллиан выровнял самолёт, периодически поглядывая то на экран радара, то обозревая обстановку за стеклом кокпита. Кроме Эммы, теперь рядом с ним летели братья и девчонка Лукас, чей позывной был Волк. Он ощутил удовлетворение, словно был капитаном корабля с большим экипажем — когда сильный истребитель слушается малейшего поворота ручки управления, а ты назначен командовать этим полётом, пусть и учебным, лучшего и желать нельзя. Хотя, если учесть карьерную цель, то можно — _капитан_ ВВС в _настоящем_ полёте будет смотреться солиднее.  
— Рассредоточиваемся и отрабатываем уклонение! — скомандовал он. — Принц, Пепел, Волк, Валет и Неряха, работаете как на таран!  
Два самолёта чуть опередили его, затем пошли боком в сторону. Джонс успел заметить, как близнецы из кабин демонстрируют друг другу фак. Следом за ними на вираж вправо ушла Руби и ещё двое.  
— Вперёд!  
Освободившееся пространство сразу занял ещё один, перевернувшийся «на спину».  
— Привет, командир! — услышал Киллиан голос лучшего друга.  
— Какого дьявола, Старки?!  
— Я — Джентльмен, ты меня с кем-то попутал, — весело отозвался Старки, возвращая самолёт в правильное положение и уходя вниз. Через пару секунд с ним поравнялись истребители Джонса и Эммы, Скарлет сел им на хвост.  
— Я не против, но отчитываться будешь сам, — перевернул свой самолёт на 360 ͦ вдоль оси Киллиан.  
— Слева! — крикнула Эмма.  
— На разворот! — скомандовал лейтенант, заметив приближающегося «противника».  
Следующие три минуты прошли в напряжённых манёврах, хотя их, скорее, можно было назвать небесной гонкой. Далеко внизу Лоу и Галч нарезали круги, не совсем представляя своё место в соотношении маневрирующих выше истребителей, но зато контролируя тех, кого не видели Джонс и его команда.  
— Фея, Воин, заходите с тыла!  
— Есть!  
— Ворчун и Соня, набрать 800 метров, работаем!  
Эмме пришлось бочкой уходить от раздухарившегося Неряхи. Ловко уйдя буквально у него из-под носа, Свон уступила его вздумавшему проверить пределы скорости Старки, который повторил её манёвр.  
— Ах ты ж сукин сын! — не сдержался Неряха.  
— Лихачу закон не писан! — Джонсов дружок свечкой взмыл вверх.  
— Ты Лихач или Джентльмен? Определись уже, Шумахер! — не удержался от реплики Томас, делавший крутой разворот.  
— Я — твоя мамочка! Ннно, сучка, пошла, пошла!  
В наушниках раздался ржач братьев и Скарлета. Мендел захрюкал на весь эфир. Киллиан заставил себя не хрюкать вслед за ним — как-никак, командир адекватный лучше командира ржущего, — но тут заметил, что остальные разлетаются, давая им с Эммой больше простора.  
«Мы остались вдвоём, лапочка».  
— Отставить разговоры! Отлично, разогрев закончен, работаем в парах как в бою, ребята!  
Эскадрилья начала перестраиваться, выполняя разминочный круг.  
— Начали!  
Пары стали сходиться, атакуя друг друга. Эмма спикировала на итальянца Чекко с позывным Красавчик, но тут её опередил самолёт Джонса. Ничего, сейчас отработаем атаку ещё раз.  
Она вышла из пике и сделала вираж, возвращаясь на исходную позицию. Второй заход прошёл более удачно, Красавчик, конечно, должен был увернуться, но в последний момент «Фалкон» Киллиана опять опередил её.  
«Перебой перед моим носом?!»  
Джонс в своём самолёте ухмылялся в кислородную маску, понимая, что сейчас этой ухмылки всё равно никто не увидит. Спор уже начат.  
— Разбойник, Валет, Принц и Воин, преследование для точной стрельбы!  
Им тут же сели на хвост.  
— Спаситель, нам надо уходить! — начал разыгрывать сценарий боя Джонс.  
— Есть! — чётко ответила она.  
Два самолёта внезапно ухнули вниз — причём сделали это изящно и слаженно, будто выполняли парное пикирование много раз. Теперь всё зависело от скорости.  
— Гонка, Спаситель! Напоминаю о скорости… не потеряйся! — последнее он говорить вовсе не планировал, но ехидная реплика сама вырвалась с лёгким смешком.  
Эмма услышала эту интонацию.  
«Для него это развлекуха? Прекрасно, ди-джей, включай свой ковбойский аттракцион!»  
А затем начались настоящие гонки на выживание. Одна половина эскадрильи нещадно гоняла другую. Два «Фалкона» разогнались до сверхзвукового предела, уходя от «противников». Для такой скорости пришлось выйти «на облака». Теперь их преследовали уже четверо. У Киллиана не осталось ни одной свободной секунды — нужно было просчитывать манёвры, вовремя разворачиваться, переговариваться с Эммой и ещё следить за остальными, на радаре или визуально. И тем не менее он пребывал в восторженном состоянии занятия настоящим делом. Он чем-то руководил, он вёл людей за собой и выполнял важную задачу. И ему верили. Он мимоходом глянул в сторону и удивился. Неужто красавица Свон не отстаёт от него ни на йоту?  
— Спаситель, какая скорость? — поинтересовался он непринуждённым тоном. Однако Эмма разгадала подвох.  
— Две тысячи пятьдесят пять, лейтенант! — теперь ехидничала она.  
Его показатель скорости показывал ту же цифру, к немалому удивлению Джонса. Переворот Иммельмана — и напарники успешно оторвались.  
«А ведь мы с тобой чертовски хорошая команда, лапочка.»  
— Пират, сколько у нас ещё времени? Топлива надолго не хватит! — подала голос Трия.  
— Атака, уклонение сбоку — и возвращаемся на дозаправку! — отчеканил лейтенант. — Перестраиваемся!  
Он снова отвлёкся на приборную панель и тут увидел то, что в нормальный план полёта не входило. Механический циферблат радиокомпаса бездумно вращался, подчиняясь поворотам «Фалкона» или тряске самолёта при турбулентных завихрениях.  
— Что за чёрт? — вслух поинтересовался он.  
— Пират, можно погромче? Я не слышу! — с еле скрываемым смешком поинтересовалась Эмма.  
— Проблема в том, Спаситель, что ею является мой радиокомпас, — ответил он таким тоном, будто предлагал заменить радиокомпас на что-то другое, желательно, анатомическое.  
Он буквально слышал в эфире её молчаливое негодование, обойдя её на повороте. Он бы даже позволил себе пофлиртовать с ней по радио, но не хотелось потом получать выговор от полковника и позволять это слушать всей эскадрилье.  
— Сбоку… Валет, уклоняйся!  
Скарлет еле успел увернуться от Лукас, но тут же занял оборонительную позицию.  
— Не будь у нас запрета на стрельбу, Пират, мы бы сейчас постреляли, — с наслаждением заметил Робин.  
— Ты даже в дартс с пяти шагов не попадаешь! — перестроился на роль атакующего Уилл.  
— Воздушный бой — не потасовка в дешёвой забегаловке, парни! — раздалось ворчание Лоу. — Чёрт… справа!  
Однако уйти от Эммы ему так и не удалось. В последние моменты, когда он думал уже использовать фигуру «колокол», чтобы провалиться вниз, Свон внезапно резко пошла наверх. Буквально «прошив» строй «Соколов», она серебряной стрелой взмыла в небеса и отсалютовала сослуживцам полупетлёй.  
«А ты, оказывается, не промах, лапочка», — с одобрением подумал Джонс, разворачивая самолёт.  
— Дамы и господа! Цветы, аплодисменты, крики «браво»! — возвестил неугомонный Старки.  
— Отставить разговоры! Возвращаемся на базу! — скомандовал лейтенант.  
Эскадрилья вновь перестроилась, и, уменьшив скорость, начала снижение.  
Эмме пришлось вести Киллиана, оставшегося без компаса. Всё снижение она ровно летела рядом с ним, но буквально за пятнадцать метров от полосы её «Фалкон» коварно вышел вперёд и коснулся земли первым.  
«Вот как? Но это только первый раунд, лапочка… а что будет во второй?»

*******

Дэвид Нолан неспешно шёл по коридору, здороваясь с теми, кого знал. Увольнительные закончились, завтра он поднимется в небо вместе со всеми. Сегодня ещё предстояла малоприятная встреча с полковником, который по иронии судьбы приходился ему опекуном до совершеннолетия. Нолан не имел ничего против авиации и любил небо, но предпочёл бы смотреть на него с земли или заниматься какой-нибудь более спокойной профессией на природе. Но Спенсер твёрдо решил, что воспитанник должен пойти по его стопам — и Дэвид, получив диплом лётчика, тут же окунулся в казарменную жизнь и сел в кабину истребителя. Полковник говорил, что казарма закаляет тело и дух, воспитывая настоящего воина, но Дэвид про себя думал, что без его наставлений его жизнь была бы рассчитана с большей пользой.  
К счастью, до встречи с полковником оставалось ещё полтора часа — сейчас тот находился в командно-диспетчерском пункте в башне, наблюдая за учениями. Возблагодарив Господа за маленькие радости, Нолан прикинул, куда бы себя деть на это время. Подумав, что тихая прохлада документариума была бы сейчас кстати, он направился в боковое крыло здания. Документариум авиабазы выполнял роль архива, склада кадровой документации и библиотеки одновременно. Это было небольшое помещение, в котором никогда не выключали вентилятор летом или обогреватель — зимой. Там редко кто засиживался надолго, поэтому Дэвид вознамерился скоротать часок за чтением.  
Он нарочно звякнул колокольчиком погромче, чтобы привлечь внимание мисс Френч, которая постоянно зачитывалась книгами. Однако, к его удивлению, навстречу ему из подсобки вышла совсем не мисс Френч. Молодая женщина, державшая на весу тяжёлую стопку книг, оказалась стройной миловидной брюнеткой со стрижкой гарсон и приветливым взглядом.  
— Вам помочь, мистер?  
Дэвид на секунду завис, глядя в её глаза.  
— Здравствуйте, — наконец вспомнил о манерах он. — Позвольте?  
Прежде чем она успела возразить, он ловко подхватил из её рук книги и положил их на стол.  
Женщина издала лёгкий смешок.  
— Здравствуйте. Вы?..  
— Думал скоротать здесь час досуга за книгой, — улыбнулся Дэвид. — А где мисс Френч?  
— Она неожиданно вышла замуж и уволилась, — пожала плечами новая архивариус, улыбаясь в ответ. — Меня зовут Мэри-Маргарет Бланшар, я новый библиотекарь и заведующая документами. Можете называть меня просто Мэри-Маргарет.  
— Не знал. Я пять дней был в увольнительной.  
— Я здесь работаю с позавчерашнего дня, — Мэри-Маргарет направилась к столу. — Вы мой первый посетитель, не считая полковника Спенсера и кадровиков. Что вас интересует?  
— Что-нибудь из классики, — Дэвид невольно уставился на её округлые стройные ножки, пока она пробегала взглядом книжные полки. — Это действительно неожиданно.  
— Кажется, она стала женой какого-то богатого коллекционера — это всё, что я знаю, — пожала плечами мисс Бланшар, вернувшись к нему с книгой.  
— Бывает, — пожал плечами Нолан.  
Он не думал, что у вечно витающей в облаках Изабель Френч вдруг появится своя личная жизнь, хотя девушкой она была вполне симпатичной. Принимая книгу из рук мисс Бланшар, он вновь не удержался от улыбки.  
— Спасибо.  
Она задержалась на пару мгновений, глядя на человека в лётной форме с лёгким интересом.  
— Не за что.  
Дэвид погрузился в Чосера, но ненадолго. Его стали обуревать посторонние мысли. Можно попробовать перевестись в другое подразделение. А можно через год-два покинуть армию и заняться обустройством своего собственного дома. У него уже была пара местечек на примете, где царили природа и благодать, но на это ещё нужно скопить деньги. Брать взаймы у бывшего опекуна он не хотел. Это был шанс стать полностью самостоятельным и не зависеть больше от приказов. Неплохо бы найти кого-то, кто разделил бы с ним спокойную гражданскую жизнь — Дэвид по своей природе не был одиночкой и хотел бы встретить милую, красивую девушку, которая бы согласилась жить с ним в тишине и покое, а там, если всё получится, и детишки появятся. Наверное, в нём сейчас говорила сентиментальность, но сам Нолан воспринимал это как вполне серьёзные и обоснованные планы на дальнейшую жизнь.  
Размышляя таким образом, он стал невольно следить за мисс Бланшар. Он смотрел, как она ходит от полки к полке или сортирует бумаги. Решив ради прикола над собой поместить эту девушку в свои фантазии, Дэвид провёл быстрый мысленный анализ и с удивлением признал, что таки да, она в его вкусе. В ней было что-то уютное, домашнее. Двигалась мисс Бланшар плавно и в тоже время легко, как птица. Её стройная фигурка и тонкие, мягкие руки с удивительной скоростью хлопотали над бумагами — то качество, которого не было у компетентной в остальном и очень начитанной мисс Френч. С таким же успехом она могла бы хлопотать по дому, подумал Дэвид, и тут же сказал себе, что его планы — это его планы, и не стоит вплетать сюда нового архивариуса, с которой он и знаком-то от силы минут двадцать. Просто у неё милая короткая причёска, улыбчивые глаза и молочная кожа, вот её образ и подошёл к его фантазиям. Она словно излучала собой свет, воздушность, теплоту и некоторую покровительственность. Нолану пришло на ум сравнение со сказочной принцессой — если бы не короткие волосы и юбка по колено, она смело могла бы позировать для Диснея.  
Мисс Бланшар заметила его взгляд и обернулась — на её губах тут же появилась лёгкая дежурная улыбка, но в глазах застыл немой вопрос.  
— Простите, — сразу извинился Дэвид. — Я не счёл нужным вас отвлекать, но хотел спросить…  
— Да?  
Он запнулся, лихорадочно придумывая вопрос.  
— Как вы относитесь к фэнтези? — ляпнул он.  
«Конечно, у неё нет других дел, кроме как говорить о фэнтези. Прямо в яблочко, Нолан!»  
К его удивлению, мисс Бланшар не удивилась и не посмотрела на него, как на придурка. Только её улыбка стала ярче.  
— К фэнтези? Смотря, что я читаю. А для вас это важно?  
— Не знаю, — поспешно ответил Дэвид. — Мисс Френч много читала и иногда даже не слышала дверной колокольчик, увлёкшись рассказами о мечах и драконах. Она часто описывала мне события книги. Я простой реалист, военный и к тому же привык к настоящим проблемам на высоте без подвигов, но рассказы мисс Френч меня заинтересовали. Вот я и подумал, если я могу кому-то задать вопрос…  
— Книга книге рознь, — веско возразила мисс Бланшар, вернувшись к сортировке документов, — и не всегда тот или иной жанр соответствует реальным понятиям. Хорошее фэнтези вы воспринимаете, как должное, пусть оно под завязку будет набито волшебством. И наоборот, прозу о городской жизни, если в ней нет изюминки и внутреннего стимула, трудно понять. Но я ищу в книге не только привязку к жизни или изюминку.  
— А что? — с любопытством спросил Дэвид.  
— Мне кажется, книга может дать ответы на многие вопросы. И если говорить о фэнтези, то я эпопее предпочту сказки. И знаете, почему?  
— Сказки?  
— Да, представьте себе, сказки. Сказки могут читать все, и дети, и взрослые. Сказка не требует большого развёртывания, она невинна и в то же время порой более жестока, чем большой том. И в этом её живучесть и жизненность. В конце концов, зачем же нужны сказки? Вы ведь знаете, что в сказке можно зажарить слепую ведьму, съесть бабушку с внучкой, отравить падчерицу, лишиться голоса ради любви, разбить проклятое зеркало и заморозить целую страну, расплавиться оловом в печи, шантажировать королеву-прядильщицу, хитростью заполучить билет на бал и тому подобное. Но можно получить и свой шанс, встретить добрую фею, морально победить вечного мальчишку, убить дракона или влюбиться с первого взгляда. Это, конечно, преувеличено, но подобное происходит и у нас. А главное, с этим живут и борются все, с этим _можно_ справиться. Всё зависит от выбора человека. В сказках я прежде всего ищу _надежду_. Я удовлетворила ваше любопытство?  
— Да… — протянул Дэвид. — Вполне. Но военная жизнь далека от сказки. Здесь всё проще.  
— А я вам только что привела пример, что не всё так просто. Короли точно так же воевали, вот только о буднях простых солдат в книге не говорится. Думаю, у военных просто другие сложности. И, в конце концов, — закончила мисс Бланшар со смехом, — чем ковёр-самолёт хуже истребителя?  
— Я думаю, почти ничем, — Дэвид отложил Чосера в сторону, предвкушая странный, но любопытный диалог. — Если рассмотреть его технические и лётные характеристики, то он в чём-то выигрывает и проигрывает одновременно.  
— Например? — заинтересовалась архивариус.  
— Например, это моноплан, не требующий дополнительных подвижных плоскостей и хвостового оперения. Он сам — большое и гибкое крыло, которое к тому же может менять свою обтекаемую конфигурацию. Но летает он не в пример медленно, даже медленнее под завязку заправленного Боинга. Во-вторых, ковёр не зависит от авиадиспетчера, если только рядом не летают другие волшебные ковры с трафиком аэропорта Кеннеди. В-третьих, ему не требуется топливо, потому что и двигатели ему не нужны. Конечно, я никогда не слышал о самолёте без двигателя, даже аэростат подогревается газовой горелкой, но я приму вашу сказочную версию и запишу магию в графе «топливо». Кстати, сколько ковру требуется магии?  
— Не знаю, — шутливо отозвалась мисс Бланшар. — Ковёр сам по себе является волшебной вещью. Кстати, обычно он взлетает с места.  
— Значит, взлёт за него выполняет магия, которая к тому же является и бортовым компьютером, но в воздухе подключается встречный поток воздуха, — сделал вывод Дэвид и с наслаждением продолжил: — Правда, есть риск подверженности боковому сдвигу ветра. Какой у ковра размах? Точнее, площадь?  
— Достаточно большой, — Мэри-Маргарет даже перестала заниматься бумагами, слушая лётчика. — Не комнатный ковёр, конечно, но два на три метра будет.  
— Так… Он прямоугольный, но зато плоский, поэтому лобовое сопротивление сведено к минимуму. А экипаж? В смысле, сколько человек?  
— Обычно ковром пользуется один герой, но если туда ещё пассажиры набьются…  
— Значит, один пилот, он же КВС. Пассажировместимость и максимальную взлётную массу пока опустим… Да, знаю, дурацкий разговор.  
Мисс Бланшар уже заливисто смеялась.  
— Вы гениальны, мистер…  
— Дэвид Нолан, — тут же представился Дэвид. — Лично меня можно называть по имени, без всяких уорент-офицеров и званий. Кстати, а какой командой активируется магический бортовой компьютер?..

*******

Когда эскадрилья, наконец, начала по очереди приземляться после второго, более утомительного вылета, первые два истребителя, норовившие на посадке обогнать друг друга, в конце концов коснулись полосы одновременно. В наушниках диспетчера раздалось синхронное «all right». Сержант удивлённо поднял бровь, чувствуя на себе недоуменный взгляд полковника.  
— В чём дело?  
— Всё в норме, сэр. Пират и Спаситель, рулёжная дорожка №1. Агент, Разбойник — № 2…  
На взлётной полосе опять поднялся шум — шумели двигатели истребителей, заворачивающих на рулёжные дорожки или в резервные карманы полосы, техники перекрикивали друг друга, пыль стояла столбом. Когда кокпит открылся, Эмма сняла кислородную маску, шлем и спустилась по трапу на землю. Реактивный рёв начал стихать. Рядом тут же нарисовалась Руби с явным намерением поговорить.  
— Ну что? — с энтузиазмом спросила она.  
— О чём ты?  
Лукас взглянула на лейтенанта Джонса, который в этот момент разговаривал с механиком, и заговорщицки подмигнула Эмме.  
— Ну, что он и ты?..  
Это плохо. Если остальные не заметили их с Джонсом скрытую пикировку в эфире, то Руби явно услышала что-то большее и теперь хотела подтвердить свои догадки. Однако впускать кого бы то ни было в свои личные переживания Эмма не собиралась.  
— Как видишь, небольшие разногласия по поводу скорости и посадки — вполне обычное явление. Если ты пытаешься на что-то намекнуть, просвети меня.  
Руби не поверила.  
— Да нет же… Всё дело не только в тактике, верно?  
— Заключённый нами спор закончился вничью. Ты это хотела узнать?  
— Ты уходишь от темы. Между вами не всё так просто…  
— Слишком странные вопросы, Лукас, — прервала её Эмма, отгородившись спокойным официозом. — Если ты что-то себе придумала, поделись этим не со мной, а с лейтенантом. Это его развлечёт.  
Она сообразила, что если Руби вдруг действительно решит подойти со своей версией к Джонсу, то подколки и подначки от него потом только усилятся. С другой стороны, их спор в эфире формально остался в рамках учений. Что бы между ними ни было, это не зависит от фантазии Лукас. Вот только та неожиданно оказалась права: между ними _действительно_ было не всё так просто. Ситуация была запутанной. Значит, её собственный отказ от перехода на более личный уровень отношений ничего не значит? Или этот переход уже произошёл? Иначе зачем бы Джонс всё время что-то хотел от неё в течение столь долгого времени? И что именно он хочет?  
К счастью, их отвлекли вопли и ругательства сзади. Обернувшись, девушки увидели, что лётчики окружили кого-то, лежащего на земле — очевидно, он и был источником недовольного лексикона. Этим «кем-то» оказался Мендел с перекошенным лицом и неестественно вывернутой ногой. Его подняли на руки и понесли в сторону медицинского крыла.  
— Не мог без приключений до казармы добраться, — фыркнул подошёдший Лоу.  
— А что случилось? — поинтересовался Филипп.  
— Стрелой отлетал всю программу в облаках, нормально посадил самолёт — и на тебе, сломал ногу на земле на трапе!  
Братья одновременно прыснули.  
— Не смешно! — появилась рядом Трия. — Ломать ногу — это реально больно! Теперь у нас четверых не хватает!  
— Зато без идиотов, — проворчал Лерой.  
— Ладно, нам ещё перед полковником ответ держать, — Эмма кивнула сослуживцам и направилась ко второму входу в здание базы. Мужчины тоже долго не задержались.  
— Ну что? — немедля спросила Белл, едва убедившись, что их некому слушать.  
— Она ничего мне не сказала, — смотревшая вслед Эмме Руби поморщилась и недовольно взглянула на подругу. — Знаешь, сводничество — это твоё хобби, не моё. И вообще мы находимся в армии, не забывай.  
— Но что поделать, если так и есть? Я всегда вижу, когда людей влечёт друг к другу. Хочешь ты того или нет, но упускать свой шанс — глупо. И вообще, где ещё встретишь такие отношения и таких «соколов», как не на нашей базе!  
— Это уж точно, — рассмеялась Руби.  
В десяти метрах от них сержант Элф Мейсон в точности следовал примеру Трии.  
— Тебе нравится уорент-офицер Свон? Если хочешь знать, она не верит в отношения, тем более, между сослуживцами, — обратился он к Киллиану, заметив его провожающий женщину взгляд.  
— Если хочешь знать, это вовсе не твоё дело, — Джонс пристально взглянул на Мейсона, и тому резко расхотелось расспрашивать дальше.  
…Проходя мимо ангара, Эмма увидела там бледного Эрика, грузившего ящик с новой радиостанцией.  
— Привет, — поздоровалась она.  
— Привет… — уныло отозвался он. — Как прошли учения?  
— Норма. Немного напряглись, но это была ещё разминка. Завтра оттянемся по-настоящему.  
— Чёрт… Я должен был быть с вами!  
— Завтра будешь. Сам виноват, нечего надираться в доску перед вылетом.  
— Знаю, идиот и придурок, — простонал он. — Так хреново, как сегодня утром, я ещё никогда себя не чувствовал. Меня отрядили отработать своё вчерашнее пьянство, и знаешь, где? На кухне у этой бабули Лукас. Рыба! Она заставила меня три часа чистить и разделывать эту чёртову рыбу! Меня опять вывернуло, едва я смог уйти оттуда. Кажется, я отныне ненавижу морепродукты.  
— Сочувствую, — философски кивнула Эмма.  
— Потом меня отправили сюда, и вот я здесь гружу всякую хрень, вместо того чтобы резать облака на детские кубики. Честное слово, пьянка была идеей Августа, задери его в штопор!  
— А он, кстати, где? — окинула беглым взглядом ангар Эмма.  
— А с ним хуже — видимо, что-то подцепил или не тот пирожок съел. В общем, Вэйл его оставил в медблоке, завтра он сесть к штурвалу вряд ли сможет.  
— Теперь он там будет не один, — хмыкнула Эмма. — Мендел ногу сломал, причём по-глупому, загремев с трапа. Так что наш отряд несёт потери.  
— Кстати, о потерях, — Эрик начал разматывать большой заправочный шланг. — Грэма списали, теперь он гражданский. Больше мы его не увидим.  
— Как так?  
— Не знаю. Пока вы взлетали, он вернулся от Спенсера, собрал свои нехитрые пожитки и был таков.  
— Он не сказал, почему? — Эмма вдруг ощутила грусть. Грэм был приятным, хоть и немного неуверенным в себе парнем, и она с ним общалась довольно часто. Ей будет не хватать Охотника.  
— Нет. Молча собрался и покинул базу. Никому ни слова, ни прощания, ничего.  
— Понятно.  
Повисла короткая пауза.  
— Полковнику придётся как-то выкручиваться, кроме новеньких, кандидатов в наш отряд фактически нет, — подытожил Эрик. — Чувствую, весь следующий месяц нам отдохнуть не дадут.  
— А мы и не на курорте. Ничего, справимся. Ладно, мне пора. Удачи с погрузкой.  
— Спасибо.

*******

Вечером бар-ресторан «Дымовая завеса» в городке был полон лётчиков и случайных посетителей. Полковник Спенсер объявил отбой на час позже и дал «Соколам» свободный вечер для расслабона перед жарким периодом — правда, не преминув припугнуть потенциальных мастеров похмельного дела и вычитав всему составу целую речь об умеренности в выпивке и важности завтрашних учений. К счастью, первым днём подготовки он в кои-то веки остался доволен. Два часа спустя полковника вызвали с базы по какому-то важному делу, и почти весь эффект его грозного внушения сошёл на нет.  
Обстановка бара вполне соответствовала названию. Здесь вечно было накурено, в большей или меньшей степени, а приглушённое освещение и зеркальный шарик под потолком, отражавший свет разноцветных лампочек, придавали полутёмному залу раскрепощавший колорит, усиливающийся объёмными фресками на стенах. Тематика изображений концентрировалась на морской и воздушной технике, написанной с долей зовущей вдаль романтики. Музыка, к счастью, выигрывала не в пример другим подобным заведениям — вместо орущего из колонок рока тёмнокожий пианист за роялем импровизировал неспешный томный джаз.  
Киллиан чокнулся с парнями — здесь сегодня собрались почти все лётчики, но, по своему обычаю, они разбились на группы. Старки уже успел заарканить на танец симпатичную рыжую девицу, поэтому Джонс подхватил его развлекательную эстафету, что было нетрудно сделать — с общением у него никогда не возникало проблем.  
— Да уж, не думал, что она меня выставит за дверь, — разглагольствовал татуированный во многих местах Билл Джукс, прозванный сослуживцами Фреска Билли. — Даже вещи мне не дала собрать, просто выкинула со шмотками за дверь, и всё!  
— Заливаешь, Джукс, — фамильярно не согласился с ним Маллинз, спокойный на вид, но иногда хамоватый рядовой первого класса. — Ты же говорил, что она тебя послала гораздо раньше!  
— Ага, так и было! — опрокинул в себя стакан виски Джукс. — Да вот только я не послался!  
— Разве что целебным пинком и со второго раза, — вступил в полемику сержант Коксон. — Не отрицаю, она, видимо, и вправду истеричка, судя по твоим рассказам, но ты повёл себя просто как идиот.  
— А что я мог сделать? Киллиан, что бы сделал ты?  
— Скажу, что попрощался ты неправильно, приятель. Даже если дама истерит, стоит сделать красивый жест, сбив её с толку, галантно поклониться и исчезнуть навсегда, — спокойно ответил лейтенант, отсалютовав своим стаканом.  
— Ага… Так можешь только ты, — проворчал Билл, наливая себе по новой.  
— Просто я знаю женскую психологию и цену собственным нервам, — Джонс отпил свой напиток.  
— Что за пойло ты пьёшь? — удивился Робин, до сих пор скромно поглощавший закуску.  
— Это не пойло. Это обычный ром.  
— Ром?  
— Вот потому этого симпатягу и нарекли Пиратом, — ответил Робину Маллинз, кивнув на Киллиана с дурацким смешком.  
— Заткнись, — беззлобно прервал Маллинза Джонс.  
— Не знал, что здесь подают ещё и ром, — пожал плечами Гилберт. — Сам я не пью всякую экзотику.  
— И не пей. А то повторишь пример наших двоих красавцев, — наставительно заметил Коксон, которому градус уже развязал язык.  
— Сам бы последовал своему совету, — снова буркнул Билл. — Чтобы вы знали, здесь подают и ром, и коньяк, и ликёр, и ещё чёрт знает какой спирт.  
Киллиан выключился из разговора, задумчиво вертя в руке стакан и оставаясь совершенно трезвым. В приглушенном освещении его красивый, задумчивый профиль являл контраст с оживлёнными лицами собеседников. Потом он поднял голову и, случайно взглянув в танцующие пары, понял, что пришёл сюда не зря.  
Через зал, лавируя среди танцующих, шла Эмма Свон, одетая не в форменную рубашку, как большинство обитателей базы, а в гражданский костюм. Но, чёрт возьми, как она была одета! Алая блузка насыщенного оттенка с прозрачными широкими рукавами и треугольным декольте выгодно оттеняла её кожу и придавала её облику ноту чувственности. Более нейтрального цвета брюки стали основой для яркого верхнего пятна блузки. Светлые волосы, обычно схваченные в тугой удобный хвост, теперь были собраны в элегантный пучок на затылке, и лишь одинокий локон слева пружинкой подчёркивал её лицо. Завершал образ тонкий серебристый обруч, на котором моментами играл шальной фосфоресцирующий луч.  
Сейчас она больше походила на сексуальную принцессу, чем на строгого офицера или скандинавскую воительницу. И она была красива. Она с самого начала была желанной для него женщиной, но именно в эту секунду зачарованный её простой элегантностью Киллиан сообразил, что немедленно должен что-то предпринять. Его вдруг охватило странное чувство. Кажется, его влечение к ней зашло слишком далеко, незаметно превратившись во что-то большее. Он бы списал всё на ром, если бы не помнил, что выпил всего один стакан. Дьявол, когда это у него успел участиться пульс?  
Он незаметно отошёл от вовсю ржавших над очередной шуткой мужиков, чтобы сначала просто понаблюдать за ней и полюбоваться на стройную женскую фигуру, прежде чем предложить на вечер свою компанию. Надо сказать, вид сзади у неё тоже был что надо, лётный комбинезон в этом плане определённо проигрывал. Джонс не сомневался, что к тому моменту возьмёт себя в руки и примет своё обычное амплуа обаятельного парня, но впервые не мог понять, с каких пор у него появилась такая сильная реакция на красивую женщину, коих у него было если и не много, то вполне достаточно. Эта реакция слишком зацепила его.  
Не догадываясь о том, что стала объектом внимания очаровательного лейтенанта, который невольно улыбался самому себе, Эмма облокотилась о барную стойку, думая, стоит ли искать собеседника. Она наблюдала за тем, как бармен с ловкостью фокусника виртуозно смешивает коктейли, перебрасывая бутылки из руки в руку профессиональным движением, когда её сзади мягко тронули за плечо.  
— Дэвид! — обрадовалась она, обернувшись и увидев старого друга.  
— Рад тебя видеть, Эмма, — по-дружески обнял её Нолан.  
Вместе с Дэвидом они учились в лётном училище и прошли тяжёлое время новичков в армии, вместе вылетали на задания. Дэвид Нолан многие годы поддерживал её, скорее, как старший товарищ или заботливый отец, чем как просто друг. Такие люди были на вес золота. Когда у неё однажды случилось денежное затруднение, Дэвид одолжил ей триста долларов и категорически заявил, что возврат не примет, как она ни пыталась отдать ему долг и доказать обратное. Он был хорошим лётчиком и разносторонним, мягким человеком, что скорее подошло бы философу или интеллигенту, чем военному. Но и авторитет среди «Соколов» у него был немалый.  
— Ты уже вернулся из увольнительной?  
— Ещё сегодня днём, пока вы летали. Завтра буду с вами в строю.  
— У нас теперь неполный строй, — покачала головой Эмма. — Придётся брать новеньких, да ещё большие «репетиции» скоро. Двое кукуют в медблоке, ещё один надеется к завтрашнему оклематься после крупного похмелья, а Охотника, увы, сегодня утром пнули из лётчиков. Не знаю, чем он насолил…  
— Полковник мне рассказал, — помрачнел Дэвид, принимая из рук бармена кружку пива. — Его не совсем пнули и он ничем не насолил. Это редкий случай, когда Спенсер не виноват в чужих проблемах. У семьи Грэма оказался большой кредитный долг, ему прислали на базу письмо. Но и это ещё не всё. Этой ночью, оказывается, он поднял Вэйла с койки, потому что у него прихватило сердце. Оказалось, боли начались ещё раньше, а он, партизан, молчал всё это время. Как ему на высоте ещё не стало плохо, я не представляю! Вэйл назначил ему полное обследование и категорически отказался покрывать проблему и давать анальгетики. И, я считаю, правильно сделал. Короче, полёты Грэму пока что заказаны, а всё, что он накопил, теперь пойдёт на уплату долга. Родители взяли кредит, не посоветовавшись с сыном, а все их денежные проблемы теперь на нём. Я должен материально помочь ему, как-никак, он тоже мой друг, иначе лечиться ему будет просто не на что.  
Эмма потрясённо слушала рассказ Дэвида.  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему братья за завтраком раззвонили о том, что он был в подавленном настроении. Такого я бы никому не пожелала. Ещё вчера он тренировался с нами… Чёрт, и никто из нас не заметил, что у него плохо с сердцем!  
— Длинные языки, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Дэвид, отпив сразу треть кружки. — Действительно, ничего хорошего. Но никто из нас не виноват, Охотник скрывал это очень умело. Я сочувствую ему. Ладно, хватит чужих проблем, давай лучше переключимся на позитив. Ты-то как?  
— Как всегда. Сегодня один из нас с кем-то поспорил, что обойдёт меня на посадке. Спор закончился вничью после второго вылета, мы летели, приземлились и затормозили одновременно. И кто только согласился принять это бредовое пари?  
— Э-э… наверное, ты сейчас плохо обо мне подумаешь, — замялся Дэвид. — С Киллианом спорил я.  
Глаза Эммы удивлённо раскрылись.  
— Что?!  
— Ну… да. Собственно, это была моя идея. Он только предложил посадку и озвучил условия. Я поставил на то, что первой будешь ты, он, соответственно, на себя.  
— Но ты же был в увольнительной.  
— Мы поспорили ещё неделю назад.  
— Дэвид, ты меня удивляешь. Какого чёрта вам обоим это понадобилось?  
— Просто захотели заключить пари, что тут такого?  
— Никто из нас троих от этого ни выиграл, ни проиграл. Если бы вы спорили на что-то более серьёзное… Ладно он, я уже привыкла, что он вечно пытается меня напрячь и бесшабашно относится к любому риску, но ты-то!..  
— А ты не задумывалась, почему он раз за разом добивается твоего внимания? — задал Дэвид встречный вопрос.  
Эмма промолчала, поскольку конкретного ответа у неё не было. Было предположение, но этому предположению она не верила. Чувствуя её эмоции, Нолан поспешил перевести тему.  
— Кстати, кому это удалось в таком темпе жениться на мисс Френч, что она взяла и ушла?  
— Смотрю, ты успел посетить архив, — тут же подхватила новую тему Эмма. — Это не моё дело. Длинные, как ты выразился, языки близнецов осведомили меня, что её муженёк в два раза её старше, богат, ходит с тростью по причине хромоты и занимается всяким антиквариатом. Не люблю подобных разговоров.  
— Мисс Бланшар сказала мне, что он влиятельный коллекционер.  
— Да? — улыбнулась Эмма, глядя куда-то ему за спину.  
Дэвид обернулся, встретившись взглядом с только что упомянутой мисс Бланшар в лёгком белом платье.  
— О… здравствуйте ещё раз, — улыбнулась она.  
— Здравствуйте, — тепло улыбнулся Дэвид в ответ, думая, как можно выглядеть ещё воздушнее. Вот так встреча. Он даже не думал, что такая женщина, как Мэри-Маргарет, может посещать подобные заведения.  
Эмма заметила, что он слегка смущён. Кажется, Нолан в архиве смотрел не только в книгу.  
— Мэри-Маргарет, это Эмма, моя подруга и соратница, — представил Дэвид девушек друг другу.  
— Уорент-офицер Эмма Свон, если говорить по-военному. Рада познакомиться, хотя уже видела вчера вас издалека, — Эмма протянула руку, и Бланшар пожала её.  
— Вы посещаете архив, Эмма?  
— Не так часто, как хотелось бы. Дел на базе много.  
— Меня тоже нельзя назвать таким уж завсегдатаем, — принуждённо рассмеялся Дэвид.  
— Мисс, вы будете пить? — обратился к Эмме бармен.  
— Чуть позже, — отказалась она.  
— Не возражаете, если я к вам присоединюсь? — продолжала улыбаться мисс Бланшар.  
— Не возражаю, — вернул ей улыбку Дэвид. А вот это уже интересно.  
— Тогда я вернусь через минуту, — и Мэри-Маргарет направилась в сторону дамской комнаты.  
— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — прищурилась Эмма.  
— О чём ты?  
— Когда это вы успели подружиться? Ты очень мило с ней разговариваешь.  
— Да просто мы разговорились в архиве.  
— И о чём же?  
— Ты не поверишь — я в красках сравнивал «Фалкон» и ковёр-самолёт. Идиотская тема, но нас затянуло, — Дэвид выглядел довольным.  
— Серьёзно? — подняла брови Эмма.  
— Представь себе.  
— Ну что ж, тогда я пока оставлю вас вдвоём.  
— Куда это ты?  
— Я сейчас пить не буду, а тебе хочется с ней поговорить. Вот и говори, — Эмма улыбнулась и отошла от стойки, направившись к барному столику, который единственный выглядел незанятым.  
Её одиночество продлилось ровно полминуты. Увидев перед собой улыбающегося Киллиана Джонса, она замерла. Белая форменная рубашка с нашивками, расстёгнутая у горла, удивительно ему шла, делая его ещё более неотразимым, чем обычно. Тусклое освещение бара придало ему загадочности, а в прищуренных глазах затаилась соблазняющая хитринка. Он без стеснения рассматривал её, и, кажется, в этот раз это было… восхищение?  
— Сногсшибательно выглядишь, Свон, — его мурлыкающий баритон прозвучал на грани шёпота, но негромкий джаз позволил услышать этот комплимент.  
Она постаралась взять себя в руки, хотя, если быть честной, он выглядел не менее сногсшибательно.  
— Ты уже говорил это утром. Повторяешься, Джонс.  
— Увы, нет. Я тогда сказал, что ты выглядишь _прекрасно_. Видишь, я всё помню.  
— А в чём же разница?  
— В том, что прекрасно и сногсшибательно — это _большая_ разница, Свон.  
Эмма не нашлась, что ответить. Ей был приятен этот комплимент. Это вдвойне льстит, когда такие слова говорит очень харизматичный мужчина. Киллиан смотрел на её губы — алая помада вызывала желание попробовать, каковы они в прикосновении к его собственным губам.  
— Выпьем?  
— Я сегодня не пью, — отказалась она.  
— Лапочка, ты боишься, что я после пары бокалов стану в твоих глазах слишком привлекательным?  
— Нет, просто потому, что пить не намерена.  
Пауза.  
— Я хотел извиниться, Свон, — внезапно посерьёзнел он, — за свои утренние слова. Возможно, я слишком нахально разговаривал с тобой, но, скажи на милость, что я плохого сделал? Почему ты так отреагировала, когда я всего лишь погладил твою руку?  
— А зачем ты это сделал? — ответила вопросом на вопрос Эмма.  
— Ты ещё не догадалась, зачем? Возможно, я когда-нибудь отвечу тебе, зачем, — подмигнул Киллиан, опять скатившись в игривое настроение.  
Она вздохнула.  
— Я слишком грубо хотела тебя отшить…  
В её голосе прозвучало ответное извинение.  
— Почему ты хотела меня отшить?  
 _«Потому что ты начал мне нравиться, придурок»._  
— Потому что ты стал слишком приставуч, лейтенант.  
— О господи, да я могу даже вовсе не показываться тебе на глаза, если ты настаиваешь, — рассмеялся Джонс, подняв ладони. — Но ты будешь скучать по мне, лапочка. Или как мне тебя назвать — мой прелестный офицер?  
Последнее вызвало у Эммы неожиданную волну смеха.  
— Окей, окей, — сдалась она, понимая, что у него слишком хорошо подвешен язык. — Ты мне лучше скажи, на кой чёрт вы поспорили с Дэвидом?  
— Так и знал, что Нолан сдаст нас обоих, — ничуть не удивился Джонс. — Мы с ним тогда разговорились, а его угораздило ляпнуть. Это он придумал. Сам бы я, клянусь, молчал о его участии в пари до гроба.  
— Но всё же — зачем? — Эмма не хотела сворачивать с темы. — Какой в этом смысл? Ведь никто не выиграл!  
— Сплошные вопросы, Свон. Почему бы мне не оставить это своей маленькой тайной?  
— Потому что я привыкла знать всю ситуацию.  
Киллиан больше не собирался обсуждать эту тему. Он собирался приятно провести время, но главное, чтобы _она_ приятно провела время _с ним_ , и он это сделает. Словно отвечая его желаниям, пианист в этот момент заиграл мечтательную, тягучую мелодию, сопровождаемую размеренным блюзовым ритмом ударной метёлочки и немного отрывистым генерал-басом джазового контрабаса. Четыре такта спустя подключилось соло саксофона, а в зале послышались аплодисменты. Это была вольная импровизация в ретро-стиле, медленная композиция на основе тем из репертуара Эллы Фитцджеральд и Луи Армстронга. Киллиан взял Эмму за руку приглашающим жестом.  
— Не желает ли леди немного потанцевать с бедным лейтенантом?  
— Ты приглашаешь меня на танец?  
— Уже пригласил. Ты против?  
Она позволила вывести себя в центр танцпола.  
— Как видишь, нет.  
Джонс обнял её за талию одной рукой, не позволяя отстраниться. Её вторая рука была взята его тёплой ладонью.  
Её спина под его ладонью… потрясающе.  
— Только я не танцую.  
— В небесах ты танцуешь. Ты сегодня немного снизила моё бедное эго.  
— Не настолько оно бедное, — Эмма начала покачиваться в такт ритму, подчиняясь его инициативе.  
— Но факт. Мы с тобой одни из лучших пилотов. Если мы каждый день танцуем в небе, почему я не могу один раз пригласить тебя на танец на земле?  
— Уже пригласил, сам же сказал.  
— Если сомневаешься, просто найди партнёра, который знает, что делать, — Киллиан уверенно повёл её сквозь музыкальную ткань, контрапунктом сплетающуюся с дымной атмосферой бара.  
— Хочешь сказать, этот партнёр — ты?  
— Почему бы и нет? Ты уже мне доверилась. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты доверяла мне ещё больше.  
Саксофон заскользил выше, взяв более темпераментную интонацию. Они медленно двигались среди других, глядя друг другу в глаза. Неужели в зале так жарко?  
— Не знала, что ты умеешь танцевать.  
— В этом нет ничего сложного, Свон. Главное, поймать ритм.  
— Твой проклятый ритм постоянно отвлекает меня, для справки.  
— Отвлекает? Это ты всё время разбиваешь моё несчастное сердце, — театрально возвестил Джонс, вызвав у неё очередную улыбку.  
Рояль. Теперь он стал давать больше патетичных синкоп. Саксофон в ответ поднялся ещё выше, лаская ноты, взлетая вверх.  
Женщина в алой блузке сделала неторопливый поворот, подчиняясь рукам своего кавалера. Разговоры понемногу стихли. Все смотрели на танцующих.  
Старки уже не столько танцевал, сколько облапывал свою рыжую партнёршу. Рядом молоденький новобранец очень старался не наступать соседям на ноги, но явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Неподалёку Лерой вальсировал с тёмноволосой девушкой в розовом, на лице которой сияла наивная улыбка — видимо, это был вообще её первый танец. Постепенно всеобщее внимание переключилось на самую яркую по цвету пару — алая блузка Эммы невольно притягивала внимание, и даже лётчики-мужики, которые обычно относились к офицеру Свон с уважением, не без влияния пары стаканов отметили, что она очень даже ничего. Посетительницы больше смотрели на её партнёра, думая в том же ключе о красивом лейтенанте рядом с ней.  
Соло стало прерываться на короткие реплики и рваные паузы — будто признания между вздохами обрываются на полуслове. Рояль не отставал. В глазах Киллиана появилось какое-то странное выражение. Но Эмма сохранила лёгкую улыбку и сделала оборот, держась за его руку. В ответ он только улыбнулся, но это была настолько обольстительная улыбка, что она отвела взгляд. Это было уже слишком для места, в котором много людей, пусть освещение и не позволяло разглядеть лица.  
К счастью, именно в этот момент музыка закончилась горячим надрывом. Под восторженные аплодисменты пианист выдал целое арпеджио и громко поблагодарил публику в микрофон. Джонс тут же отпустил её, продолжая гипнотизировать взглядом. Эмма выпрямила голову — нужно это закончить, как бы он ей ни нравился. И вообще, здесь духота и накурено.  
— Я пойду.  
— Уже уходишь? — тихо спросил он, не делая попыток удержать.  
— Да. Завтра будет сумасшедший день. И… — она сделала глубокий вздох, — …спасибо за танец.  
Джонс только кивнул, глядя на неё. Задержав дыхание, уж слишком ядрёным стал концентрат курева в воздухе, Эмма пошла к выходу.  
Она вышла из бара и направилась к въезду на авиабазу, успев только перейти улицу и повернув на ведущую к шлагбауму дорогу. Она даже убедила себя, что шаги сзади пойдут в другую сторону, когда её кто-то развернул и прижал к себе, страстно целуя. Она не выпила ни капли, но для этого порыва алкоголь не требовался. Чувствуя, что сердце от неожиданности ухнуло куда-то вниз, она позволила Джонсу обнять себя и ответила на поцелуй, отмечая, что у него очень настойчивые губы.  
О том, что они стоят аккурат посреди дороги и что их видит обалдевший солдат-охранник с КПП, никто из двоих не подумал.

*******

…Трия наблюдала за танцами от дальнего столика, когда к ней присоединилась Руби со вторым бокалом мартини. Мулан не пошла с ними на вечеринку, и Трия дала себе слово остаться трезвой, поскольку Руби всегда была заводилой и тусовщицей, а её ультракороткое гражданское платье, взятое у кого-то взаймы, не давало гарантии на её полную адекватность к концу вечера.  
— Кажется, теперь я полностью принимаю твою теорию, — заметила Лукас, глядя, как Джонс после минутного колебания быстро выходит вслед за Эммой на улицу.  
— Видишь, я всегда права, — тряхнула кудрями Белл.  
Она закашлялась, случайно вдохнув едкий сигаретный дым из-за соседнего столика. Прочистив горло, Трия мысленно прокляла страсть Скарлета к вонючим папиросам.  
— Я выскочу на пять минут, подышу свежим воздухом. Легкие скручивает от этих фимиамов, — встала она.  
Она зажала нос и направилась к двери как можно более скорым шагом. Выйдя на крыльцо, Трия остановилась, узрев трогательную картину. В десяти метрах от неё Робин Гилберт, ушедший на воздух ещё минут двадцать назад, что-то пылко доказывал мисс Миллс, сопровождая свои слова бурной жестикуляцией. К удивлению Трии, обычно саркастичная и суровая инструктор сейчас слушала его с какой-то неуверенной улыбкой. Красивое лицо женщины приобрело необычайную мягкость, постепенно переходящую в выражение веселья.  
Трия тут же повернула обратно в спёртую атмосферу ресторана, мысленно поздравляя себя и выставляя самой себе твёрдую сотню плюсов, независимо от того, выпила Миллс или не выпила. Покачивающаяся под фортепианный антракт Руби с удивлением воззрилась на подругу.  
— Пять минут ещё не прошло! Эй, чему ты радуешься?  
— Тому, что мисс Миллс наконец последовала моему совету, — Белл плюхнулась обратно на стул с видом кота, объевшегося сметаны.  
— Не поняла. Какой ещё совет? Помнится, в прошлый раз Королева послала тебя ко всем чертям и посоветовала допросить транспортный вертолёт.  
— Было дело, — согласилась Трия.  
— А сейчас что изменилось?  
— То, что я лишний раз оказалась права, и она это только что подтвердила.  
— Да? И что же ты ей насоветовала?  
Трия не ответила, победно улыбаясь.

*******

…Когда спустя полчаса в дверь её маленькой комнатушки постучали, Эмма поняла, что разговоры на сегодня ещё не окончены. Остальные ещё не вернулись из бара, поэтому стучать мог только один человек.  
— Я же просила не ходить за мной, — сказала она, открывая дверь.  
Киллиан не стал тратить время на ненужные в данной ситуации поклоны и расшаркивания.  
— Я и не шёл. Но я хочу серьёзно прояснить всё до конца, чтобы между нами не было тайн или натянутого молчания. Как ты любишь говорить, прояснить всю ситуацию.  
Он закрыл дверь за собой. Эмма сложила руки на груди. Если он хочет честности, она его выслушает и даст ответ. Так даже лучше.  
— Это было только один раз.  
— Может, это ты так думаешь. Но завтра или через неделю разговаривать будет некогда. Кроме того, ты просто можешь не захотеть со мной говорить. Просто я далеко не уверен, что ты действительно готова твёрдо сказать, что это было только один раз.  
— Личное не должно влиять на нашу работу, — возразила Эмма. — Я готова обсудить то, что произошло между нами, но дело есть дело. В конце концов, мы не гражданская авиация. Ты этого хотел? Но я не могу крутить романы на работе, а тем более, в армии. Сам подумай. Мы в первую очередь коллеги, самолёт требует внимательности, реакции и концентрации, а время у нас расписано. Я даже могу напомнить, кто ты и кто я, по званиям.  
— К чёрту субординацию! — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Киллиан. — Я тебя понял, но наше общение давно уже перешло за рамки официальных границ. Поцелуй тому доказательство. И если принять во внимание нашу профессию, то мы отлично сработались, несмотря на флирт. Ни одного из нас двоих ни реакция, ни знания не подвели, поэтому мы одни из лучших. Буду говорить прямо. Значат ли твои слова, что ты не отказывалась бы от этого, не будь я офицером ВВС?  
— Мы оба — офицеры, — напомнила ему Эмма. — И даже если ты в своём положении готов кадрить меня, то я — нет. Я даже до сих пор не знаю, зачем ты это делаешь.  
Она всё ещё была в своей вечерней одежде, как и полчаса назад — и мысль Киллиана тут же переключилась на нечто более приятное. Лишний повод полюбоваться ею. Она явно собиралась лечь спать, потому что уже распустила волосы до его прихода. Если бы не армейское удобство и лётный шлем, ей не нужны были бы никакие хвосты и причёски…  
— Значит, тебе нужны более весомые доказательства, Свон? — голос лейтенанта внезапно упал на пол-октавы, приобретя бархатистую нотку.  
— Если это прояснит твои мотивы… — Эмма не договорила. Киллиан преодолел оставшиеся два шага между ними и поцеловал её во второй раз.  
В этот раз поцелуй длился гораздо дольше. Он был более нетерпеливым. Если в первый раз Киллиан не разрывал поцелуя до конца, то сейчас он поминутно прерывался, чтобы целовать её снова. Она ответила ему, и пылкость её ответа совсем не вязалась с её предыдущими словами. Подняв руки, она провела ладонями по его плечам и, наконец, обняла его за шею. В ответ Киллиан мягко толкнул её к стене. Опершись на неё, Эмма ощутимо расслабилась, хотя до той поры он ощущал, как напряжено её тело в его руках. Он ни на секунду не прекращал целовать её, не говоря никаких слов и сосредоточившись главным образом на ощущениях. Если бы она сказала «нет», он бы прекратил, несмотря на вполне закономерный жар в теле от ощущения её губ и прикосновения её груди под алым шёлком к его телу. Но она ничего не говорила, отвечая ему на поцелуй и тем самым распаляя его ещё больше. Двое стояли у стены в объятиях друг друга и целовались, соревнуясь, кто сдастся первым.  
Наконец, он разорвал поцелуй, но только затем, чтобы наклониться к ложбинке её груди, где сходился вырез декольте, и вновь поцеловать, замирая губами на её коже. Она смотрела, как одну за одной он медленно расстёгивает на ней пуговицы. Каждая пуговица обозначала новый поцелуй. Тело охватила сладкая дрожь. В этом было что-то священное.  
Расстегнув последнюю пуговицу, он выпрямился, исподлобья глядя ей в глаза. Этот жгучий взгляд взывал у неё прилив жара, но тут он обнял её и развернул к себе спиной. Она глубоко вздохнула, когда он не торопясь развёл края её блузки в стороны, лаская шею своим дыханием. Он не торопился. Его руки очертили её живот, поднялись выше, накрыли грудь. Он припал к её шее, целуя её и ощущая сосок под ладонью. Но вместо дальнейшей ласки он провёл кончиками пальцев по ключицам, зацепив край блузки. Ткань начала соскальзывать с женских плеч. Мягко отведя её волосы на левое плечо, он начал целовать спину, водя пальцем по позвоночнику. Она инстинктивно выгнулась под его руками, которые простыми вроде бы прикосновениями вызвали в ней целый ансамбль чувств. Разгоралось желание. Его прикосновения означали, что нежности будет отведено мало времени. Он вновь вернулся к её шее, но она перехватила инициативу, обернувшись к нему лицом и поймав его губы. Это было молчаливое согласие.  
Поцелуй возобновился, но теперь взаимные ласки не давали сконцентрироваться на нём полностью. Она стала расстёгивать его рубашку, но всё время отвлекалась на его руки, которые гладили её тело, и на его губы. Отстранившись, чтобы поймать хотя бы секунду передышки, она взглянула на него — и снова испытала прилив желания, смешанный с лёгким смущением. В расстёгнутой форменной рубашке лётчика, с прищуренным взглядом, в котором уже полыхали факелы, он выглядел безумно сексуально и даже несколько похабно. Он окинул её пошловатым взглядом, но это была игра ради остроты — его руки минуту назад говорили нечто иное. Дуэль взглядов продолжалась всего несколько секунд. Сбросив с себя рубашку, он притянул её к себе, ощущая своё возбуждение. Это только разожгло обоих ещё сильнее.  
Теперь он мог почувствовать её тело своим, беспрепятственно ласкать женщину, которую добивался так долго, чувствовать её еле уловимый аромат. Когда одежда перестала быть препятствием, он подхватил её на руки, глядя на неё снизу вверх. Её пальцы зарылись в его короткую чёрную шевелюру. До сих пор ни одну из своих предыдущих дам он не поднимал на руки. Её — поднял.  
Повинуясь её безмолвному намёку, он безотказно лёг на спину — она оказалась сверху. Но тут она приподнялась, и он успел поймать её сосок губами, вызвав у неё судорожный вздох. Она выпрямилась — и тут же опустилась на него, откинув голову назад, так что светлые волосы рассыпались по её спине. Но если она не смотрела сейчас на него, то он впервые смог разглядеть её полностью, и, надо сказать, это заводило ещё больше. Из всей одежды на ней осталась только серебряная цепочка с подвеской в виде кольца, а что может быть эротичнее, чем красивая женщина, на которой, кроме украшений, ничего нет? Они двигались в одном ритме, но ему было мало. Он потянул её за руки, вынуждая лечь на себя.  
Он ощутил всё её тело, прижимая её к себе. Такая полнота ощущений могла быть сравнима с первым полётом. Сейчас то, что он испытывал, больше было похоже на турбулентный поток или на волны моря, когда вода накрывает с головой. Откуда только в его голове морские ассоциации в такой момент? Она склонилась к его губам, и он запустил одну руку ей в волосы, перебирая их. Удивительно шелковистые!  
Потом он перевернул её на спину. В её глазах на миг отразилось удивление, но тут же исчезло, когда он перехватил главенство. Потрясающий мужчина, склонившийся над ней, откровенный огонь в его глазах, тёплые мужские руки, обнимающие её — всё это заставило её расслабиться окончательно. Его губы скользнули чуть ниже. Отрицать происходящее было глупо. Она ласкала его тело, не сдаваясь в их темпе, но он чем-то побеждал её.  
Женское тело чувствительней клавиш рояля, чувствительней послушного истребителя, чувствительней ветра. Оно отзывалось на любую его ласку. Движения двоих теперь больше напоминали жаркую схватку. Он добился, чего хотел, но ему важно было, чтобы весь кайф достался ей. Желание леди — закон.  
Он снова очутился на спине. Когда она выпрямилась, вновь позволяя полностью увидеть себя, он просто закрыл глаза и поднял руки над головой.  
Это было похоже на взлёт. На миг ему даже показалось, что он сейчас потеряет вес. Но нет, его тело наоборот было напряжено ещё одну короткую секунду. Он бы сравнил это с ощущениями во время выполнения мёртвой петли, когда самолёт взлетает всё выше и переворачивается «на спину» в высшей точке, продолжая полёт по той же траектории.  
Её руки сжали покрывало. Она прикусила губу и задержала дыхание.  
И мягко опустилась на него, положив свои руки на его плечи и расслабляясь.  
…Они лежали, постепенно приходя в себя. В комнате, как и на улице, было жарко. По виску Киллиана скатилась капелька пота. Тело Эммы было влажным. Джонс слабо пошевелился, обнимая её и снова начав перебирать её волосы. Дыхание обоих медленно успокаивалось.  
— Это было… — наконец выговорил он.  
— …твоё весомое доказательство?  
Это вызвало у Киллиана слабую улыбку.  
— Возможно, хотя на _такое_ доказательство я не рассчитывал. Всё было по обоюдному согласию.  
Эмма промолчала, обдумывая, как теперь к нему относиться. С одной стороны, она с ним переспала, и, если говорить честно, ей понравилось то, что он делал с ней. Её симпатия — нет, влечение — к нему никуда не исчезло. С другой стороны, они оба по-прежнему работали в одной эскадрилье. И завтра всем им предстоит серьёзный вылет.  
— Свон, я должен кое-что прояснить. Я не для того добивался тебя целый год, чтобы взять сейчас и уйти. Я прекрасно понимаю, в каком мы положении, и знаю, что следующий месяц не даст нам ни минуты времени. Но в нашем случае официоз, я думаю, можно отложить до воздушных переговоров.  
Эмму особо заинтересовал один пункт.  
— Год? — изумилась она. — То есть год твоих приставаний, подколок, мелких фокусов и дурацких комментариев — это, по-твоему, был год ухаживаний?  
— Чёрт, Свон, ну почему ты порой такая недогадливая?  
Эмма помолчала.  
— Мы должны разойтись. У нас завтра вылет, — тихо напомнила она.  
— Я помню. Свон, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.  
Она подняла глаза, и Киллиан вдруг понял, что к чему. Его губы тронула невольная улыбка.  
— Так я тебе нравился? Ведь так? Дьявол, у меня была догадка, но…  
— Господи, Джонс, умерь своё самомнение! Как ты себе представляешь интрижку в армии?  
— Ты думаешь, это просто интрижка? Знаешь, скажу честно, я ещё мог так думать до сегодняшнего вечера. До твоего прихода в бар.  
Эмма хотела было возразить, но на это у неё достойного ответа не было.  
— Но мы по-прежнему коллеги.  
— Иногда стереотипы нарушаются. Мой прелестный офицер, я не сказал, что мы обязаны держаться за руки и петь песни на виду у всех, — его рука заскользила вниз по её спине.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Киллиан перевернул её на спину.  
— Проверяю свою вторую догадку.  
…Когда он уходил из её комнаты, сорвав с её губ несколько прощальных поцелуев, была половина четвёртого утра. На поле кто-то из ночников отчаянно материл оппонента. Слушая богатырский храп из других комнат офицеров, лейтенант думал о том, что до подъёма осталось всего четыре с лишним часа. Это значит, что он уже сегодня налетает полную программу, выполнит кучу требований Спенсера, который не преминет их нагрузить по возвращении на землю, устанет как собака и в итоге свалится вечером мёртвым сном, неспособный ни на что другое. Однако потрясающий секс, от которого тело до сих пор сладостно ныло, отзываясь на любое воспоминание, определённо того стоил. Только вот это был далеко не просто секс. Уорент-офицер Свон потихоньку завоёвывала его самого. В небе не придётся специально напрягать своё внимание, потому что они оба привыкли к тяжёлым условиям. А ещё потому, что её «Фалкон» обычно летал рядом.  
Лейтенант ВВС Киллиан Джонс совсем не был против такого заманчивого расклада. Он ни о чём не жалел. 


End file.
